<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[PODFIC] a pact in blood by metencephalon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811702">[PODFIC] a pact in blood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/metencephalon/pseuds/metencephalon'>metencephalon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ella Enchanted (2004), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Polar (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Audio Book, Audio Content, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bodyguard AU, Hannibal Extended Universe, M/M, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:48:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/metencephalon/pseuds/metencephalon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><b>a podfic/audio book of this fic:</b><br/><br/>When Prince Char's parents passed away, his uncle had rushed to his side to provide comfort and some much-needed guidance. Much to Char's surprise, his uncle also brought along a strange man to become his bodyguard, claiming concern for Char's safety when it was revealed that Char's parents were poisoned.<br/><br/>Char accepted Duncan as his bodyguard reluctantly, though he would be thankful for the man's presence in his life before long.<br/><br/>tunes at the beginning: <i>Shutting Down Grace's Lab</i> by James Horner<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prince Charmont (Ella Enchanted)/Duncan Vizla | Black Kaiser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieContrary/gifts">MaddieContrary</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionfuelled/gifts">Fictionfuelled</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040138">a pact in blood</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieContrary/pseuds/MaddieContrary">MaddieContrary</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>on a personal note: i have never seen the movie Ella Enchanted, so please be gentle (≧ω≦)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>thank you so much <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieContrary/pseuds/MaddieContrary">Maddie</a> for letting me podfic/audiobook your amazing writing ❤️  </p><p>
  
</p><p>---</p><p><strong>chapter 1 </strong>(01:05 hours)</p><p>listen on <a href="https://soundcloud.com/p-guts/a-pact-in-blood-chapter-1">Soundcloud</a><br/>(Soundcloud <a href="https://soundcloud.com/p-guts/sets/playlist-a-pact-in-blood">playlist</a> of all chapters)<br/><br/>listen on/download from <a href="https://www.mediafire.com/file/9h6kp664dbjduuv/APIB_ch1_-_13.05.21%252C_10.21_PM.mp3/file">Mediafire</a></p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>please leave feedback &amp; kudos for the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040138/chapters/71277759">original work</a> ✨</p><p>you can find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/suckyvibes">twitter</a> ⚔️🛡 x</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>chapter 2 </strong>(50:09 minutes)</p><p>listen on <a href="https://soundcloud.com/p-guts/a-pact-in-blood-chapter-2">Soundcloud</a><br/>
(Soundcloud <a href="https://soundcloud.com/p-guts/sets/playlist-a-pact-in-blood">playlist</a> of all chapters)<br/>
<br/>
listen on/download from <a href="https://www.mediafire.com/file/z2zgpoo011c5kin/APIB_ch2_-_04.03.21%252C_9.57_PM.mp3/file">Mediafire</a></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>please leave feedback &amp; kudos for the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040138/chapters/71277759">original work</a> ✨</p><p>you can find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/suckyvibes">twitter</a> ⚔️🛡 x</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>chapter 3 </strong>(42:06 minutes)</p><p>listen on <a href="https://soundcloud.com/p-guts/a-pact-in-blood-chapter-3">Soundcloud</a><br/>(Soundcloud <a href="https://soundcloud.com/p-guts/sets/playlist-a-pact-in-blood">playlist</a> of all chapters)<br/><br/>listen on/download from <a href="https://www.mediafire.com/file/ppsz4tjx0n5cfi8/APIB_ch3_-_12.03.21%252C_12.22_AM.mp3/file">Mediafire</a></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>please leave feedback &amp; kudos for the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040138/chapters/71277759">original work</a> ✨</p><p>you can find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/suckyvibes">twitter</a> ⚔️🛡 x</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>chapter 4 </strong>(40:00 minutes)</p>
<p>listen on <a href="https://soundcloud.com/p-guts/a-pact-in-blood-chapter-4">Soundcloud</a><br/>(Soundcloud <a href="https://soundcloud.com/p-guts/sets/playlist-a-pact-in-blood">playlist</a> of all chapters)<br/><br/>listen on/download from <a href="https://www.mediafire.com/file/3mz9zh82lqm0pv8/APIB_ch4_-_12.03.21%252C_7.30_PM.mp3/file">Mediafire</a></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>please leave feedback &amp; kudos for the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040138/chapters/71277759">original work</a> ✨</p>
<p>you can find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/suckyvibes">twitter</a> ⚔️🛡 x</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>chapter 5 </strong>(49:40 minutes)</p><p>listen on <a href="https://soundcloud.com/p-guts/a-pact-in-blood-chapter-5">Soundcloud</a><br/>(Soundcloud <a href="https://soundcloud.com/p-guts/sets/playlist-a-pact-in-blood">playlist</a> of all chapters)<br/><br/>listen on/download from <a href="https://www.mediafire.com/file/sfoit7s7jthnzvk/APIB_ch5_-_13.03.21%252C_11.52_PM.mp3/file">Mediafire</a></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please leave feedback &amp; kudos for the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040138/chapters/71277759">original work</a> ✨</p><p>you can find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/suckyvibes">twitter</a> ⚔️🛡 x</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>